Life is Simple
by Bairen
Summary: Living isn't as complex as you think. It's just the way we handle it that makes it harder than it needs to be. Life is relatively simple as long as we pay attention to every detail thrown at us. Little lesson of life.


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, roosterteeth does.

* * *

"Hiya Juane! Did Professor Ozpin call for you guys too?" A red tipped brunette called out to the blonde male who seemed to be doing the same thing as her, leading their respective teammates towards Ozpin's office from the opposite directions.

"Yea! Do you know what for?" The blonde male replied as they met up.

"Ooooo! It must be a request to break some legs!" A cheery reply from the orange haired girl bouncing up and down excitedly. Both teams gave Nora incredulous looks, but Ren, who just shook his head.

"Why don't we just ask Ozpin? Ruby?" Weiss commented, as she was first to recover from Nora's love to break legs. Ruby quickly rapped a short rhythm on the large wooden door.

A muffled 'enter' was heard as the rhythm ended. Pushing opening the doors, the red themed leader, lead both teams into the large office.

"Ah! Team RWBY and team JNPR, I've been expecting you. How are you guys getting along?" Ozpin greeted.

"Better than before!" Ruby replied cheerily.

"Fine." Juane nervously replied.

"Good good good." Ozpin stood up to walk around to the front of his large oak desk. He grabbed a small stack of papers along the way. "You guys must be wondering why I called for both teams." A defiant look from the Schnee heiress was all he needed to confirm his guess. "Well, you see I saw this intriguing thing the other night when I was sipping my coffee while browsing-"

"Get to the point professor." The heiress interrupted in an impatient tone.

"As punctual as -" a smack to the back of his head reminded him that professor Goodwitch was also in the room. "Sorry, sorry." The headmaster apologized to the occupants of the room. "I invited you guys here today because I have a challenge for you and your partners. The fastest team will be rewarded."

"A challenge?" The busty blonde perked into attention. "Oooo princess, you and sis are so going down!"

"Heiress actually." The cat Faunus pointed out, but was left unheard as white and yellow went at each other.

"Like if a brute like you could best me." Weiss replied with her head held high. Realizing she was ignored, Blake went to a corner to wallow in self pity.

Ruby tried to get in between the two and their fighting words, but her two teammates were too edged on by one another to accept defeat.

Ren was trying his best to calm the hyperactive orange hair girl, while Pyrrha was trying to comfort Juane, who froze in nervous anticipation.

Ozpin sipped his cup as he watched the scene unfold. He wanted to see how long it would take his students to notice they were still in his presence. Unfortunately, another whack to his head forced him to interrupted his entertainment. "Ahem."

A course of 'sorry professor' came from the group of students as the broke out of their hype.

"As I was saying, this challenge requires you to follow a set of directions and the first to be done shall be rewarded. All of you will obtain the same instructions. Any questions?"

"What will be doing?" A meek voice questioned.

"Slaying Grim. Anymore questions?" The headmaster replied.

"When do we start?" An eager voice asked.

Spreading out the four pieces of paper along his desk, Ozpin then answered. "Now."

A shower of rose petals covered the room as Ruby was first to grab the list, followed up by a grumbling Yang, then a perky Nora and finally a calm Pyrrha.

By the time Pyrrha picked up her list, Ruby was half-way to completing task one with Weiss in a princess carry, Yang was not far behind her once she shoved her list of instructions into the hands of her partner then picked Blake up by the scruff, Nora was merrily playing keep the instructions folded paper crane away from Ren's grasp and Juane was still frozen. Shaking her head, she began to read the list.

1) Head to Emerald Forest.  
2) Find a group of Beowolves and report their location to Headmaster Ozpin.  
3) Record a cry of a Nevermore.  
5) Collect King Tajiitu's skin.  
6) Count the number of spikes on the Ursa Major roaming near the train tracks in Forever Fall.  
7) Get a Boarbatusk stuck in a tree, take a picture as a proof.  
8) Obtain the poison of a Death Stalker in Liquid form.  
9) Locate the other teams and notify them of your accomplishments.  
10) Ignore all of instructions listed above and sign the back of this paper. Then return it to Headmaster Ozpin.

It was a test, a tricky one. Snapping Juane out of his stupor, she pointed to number 10 to show him he had nothing to worry about. Magically pulling a pen out of nowhere, the two signed the back of the sheet and handed it back to Headmaster Ozpin who gave them a smile.

"Congratulations you two, you have won. Now I wonder... When will the other teams find out?"

* * *

**A/N: this story came to be because of an incident at work today. A lesson learned. Say, how far will the other teams get before they realize what's going on?**

**_Lesson of the Day: Read through ALL instructions BEFORE starting step one._**

This is just me telling my experience of what happened you can skip it :). So my boss decided to pull this shit on us today. He said it was a challenger, so I was first to offer myself as tribute. Choosing 3 other people, he made us leaders to choose whoever else wanted to join the challenge, thus making pairs. Me being a super little Asian girl and knowing nothin of what the challenge was, I choose my tall and fat but strong co-worker. I was the "brains" he was the "brawns". Man I felt so embarrassed after... I read the instructions... Well I read 1-4 and went like, gawd too long! I do this everyday forget it! Then pass the paper to my partner. 30 seconds into step one he stops me and points out the last step. Facepalming myself, I ran off to find a pen. Second to turn in the paper, but first to do it right. The first team had written their names on the front of the paper. I was so embarrassed after the challenge I wanted to go home. Then again there was one pair who never noticed the last line. Everyone had turned in their paper and stood still watching them, while those who didn't participate was laughing at the pair. Boss kept on making jokes on how he should have printed it out in their language. Maybe then they would have gotten it.


End file.
